


【龄龙】论打字机的自我修养

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: 色情小说家张九龄x相声演员王九龙。不插入性行为。
Relationships: 张九龄/王九龙, 龄龙
Kudos: 52





	【龄龙】论打字机的自我修养

**Author's Note:**

> 色情小说家张九龄x相声演员王九龙。  
> 不插入性行为。

1.  
网友吃瓜论中，美女们全都down to the sea，死肥宅都在搞情色文学。  
张九龄嗤之以鼻，他认为只有成熟的男人才能明白情色文学的魅力，而这些言论都是典型的吃葡萄够不着葡萄架，酸不拉几还撒哈喇子。  
所以这就是你拖稿的原因?编辑礼貌而又不失风度地问，如果手里不是举着一把寒光凌冽的大菜刀的话。  
张九龄瞥了瞥那把刀，不着痕迹地倒退两步，清了清嗓子:你知道吧，最近我失恋了。  
编辑点点头，遂又惊呼:身体问题?  
放屁！  
寒光凌冽，张九龄虽然认为原则问题不能退让，但是生命价更高。于是他放下一叠书稿，百米冲刺刘翔跨栏虽然梗有点老但是意思大家都懂，飞快地跑出编辑室。  
编辑翻开书稿，上面明晃晃地几个初号字体:没灵感。

2.  
张九龄，某网著名小说家，擅长写……朋友，看过金瓶梅吗?  
倒也不是说张九龄文采有多好，能写出啥挺身连刺黑缨枪、拍胯着摇追命剑这种名句，就是顶了个情色小说家的名号，喜欢写些屁股大腿的东西，可如果也只是屁股大腿湿淋淋之间，也不过是个下流打字机——张九龄好歹是张九龄，大诗人——感情夹杂情色，最为致命。  
约有些男读者打赏月票是为了下一章的莺莺女，也有些女读者送玫瑰花是为了求而不得的感情。  
过分真实，就有人质疑张九龄女套男号搏名声，小张断更两天，更新微博，女友和他，感情真实体位也真实，长发大眼的女友更真实。  
所以分手不也是情理之中的吗?  
谁他妈一个女孩子天天看见昨儿个跟男朋友玩的花样今儿个就在那点字里行间全显摆出来，朋友有时候瞧见了都得啧啧称奇:哎呦你家玩儿挺开，这挺爽?  
艺术来源于生活，要不我花钱——一巴掌糊张九龄脸上，女孩儿怒气喷薄的漂亮脸蛋把花钱找个专业人士问问给憋回去。  
情色小说家又做错了什么，张九龄颇为硬气，旧书太监，嘎嘎乱叫当中开了本新坑，《我和我的男孩》，扬言男色当道我稀罕个屁你那点胸脯。

3.  
所以你这不有病吗，你知道男人怎么干吗?  
当年的铁命搭档，编辑小郭，迫于无奈继承了百万家业离开了文学创作，成功过上了有钱人枯燥乏味的生活。  
我的爱好不能和我喜欢的人共存，那么淹死的只能是女朋友。张九龄，无情渣男，两眼一闭，大手一挥买单。  
说得轻松，哥哥，你可别哭啊。郭麒麟嗤之以鼻，学着梁山好汉式语气，叫出了甜妹妹的气场。  
停，我写男色可没有弯成螺旋意面的打算。张九龄皱了皱鼻子，灵活地拿起桌上的手机，摁上了郭麒麟的指纹。  
你奶奶的那是我的钱。  
弟弟，你的就是为兄的。  
放屁。  
刚吃了豆儿挺臭。

4.  
而兄弟终究是兄弟，哪怕你真弯成螺旋意面，兄弟也只会叫声妹妹而不是嘲笑你。  
小郭开着自己的迈凯伦，临走之前塞给张九龄一张相声园子的门票:哥别说我不疼你，咱这个园子就给你找点乐子，搞不起来男人实在不行当个孙子把嫂子哄回来。  
哄?哄你奶奶个孙子。  
张九龄一脚踩上油门，直奔郭麒麟的园子，只要现在甭让他写那该死的搞gay文，他就啥都能干。  
话说相声不都是几个老大爷嗯昂这是哎呦哦吼吗?他看个啥，看演员脸上褶子吗?

5.  
为我的鲁莽自罚一杯。  
张九龄坐在一群丫头片子当中，圆桌子上一盘瓜子花生菊花茶，成了涂脂抹粉当中最靓的那个崽，他甚至开始怀疑自己不是进了相声园子而是权志龙发布会。  
叽叽喳喳之间，那个又白又高的捧哏又朝他笑了笑。  
班主给的票就是不一样，连人家脸上那颗痣张九龄都看得一模一样。  
这叫什么，网上传的神乎其神的浓颜美少年吗?张九龄从来没在男人身上注意过多，他总认为给男人多一个眼神都是对这哥们的不尊重，可是这个捧哏，王九什么——隔壁桌的女生惊呼楠楠真可爱——就楠楠吧，又不知道什么楠什么囡。  
只说大概叫两声囡囡也挺合适。  
这人高马大的小伙子，张九龄眼睛却一直黏在人弯腰翘起的屁股，压在逗哏的胯上。同为男人，张九龄敢打包票，逗哏绝对硬了。  
这就是郭麒麟的意思?那倒还挺不是东西的。  
张九龄换了个姿势，两腿不自在地叠在一起。他看见逗哏摸了把捧哏的屁股，而囡囡眉目含水，叫了声大哥，说大家都看露腿的，你怎么就看我。这说完还故作姿态扭了两下，骚气得很。  
好看。  
他离得近，几乎不用喊，台上台下都听的清楚。

6.  
张九龄心里有杆秤，而前面这个高他一个头的男人就很难说了。  
他就等在后门演员回家的巷子口，跟一群姑娘在一起突兀的厉害，让等待对象一眼就看见了他，就像老熟人似得，甜腻叫声哥。  
这跟郭麒麟的可不一样，郭麒麟是男人装弟弟，这个高个儿是骨子里带的嗲，跟个丫头似得，手里抱着花跟他走，就是个穿红着绿的妹妹，撩人得紧。  
姑娘们围着他的车，高个儿软软轻轻地说好路上小心嗯不签了这些话，然后故作熟稔地坐在副驾驶上，和他对视了还笑起来，似纯似漂亮的笑。  
哥哥你带我去哪儿，我就去哪儿。  
车窗关上，这句轻飘飘的话也彻底关在了车里。

7.  
小孩子约架在学校小树林，成年人约架在玫瑰酒店4019。  
张九龄承认自己色欲熏心，但是他敢用裆里的这二两肉担保，这日头里，无论男的女的，都想过干他现在亲着的人。  
这人就是朵被酒泡熟了的花，远看着漂亮，近看都是骚气。  
给哥说说，叫什么?张九龄把人压到床上，解衣服扣的手撩着那白过了头的奶子，两指夹着尖果，用力一扯就是又痛又爽的尖叫。  
王九龙，哥，疼。那人弓着身子把他摁在自己奶子里，甜腻的香水味让张九龄鼻子发痒。  
别人怎么叫你囡囡?  
那是小名，木南，哥。  
张九龄这才晓得，那更为南方的乳名是他心里那点子作恶，人家也就软烂一点是草木子香气，硬是给套了个骚狐狸的婊子。  
他抬起身子仔细打量这个大高个儿，身上衣服松松扯扯，也就裤子，操，浪货:王九龙腿也不知道怎么养的，又细又直，还给紧合的裤子包进了尖头的靴子里。这下不说心里没点数他张九龄是不信的。  
他故意拉着自己皮带，指着鼓鼓囊囊的内裤说:这根鸡巴就操过女人，没搞过男的，你去把腿搞湿，我操你腿。  
这话说的人家眼泪都要出来了，可偏偏就是乖巧听话地去够床头柜里的润滑剂，抬着屁股在张九龄眼皮底下，分明就是在挑衅，两瓣被包裹严实的臀肉恣意勾引张九龄的鸡巴。  
操。张九龄面无表情地给了一巴掌，心里暗骂。

8.  
王九龙的大腿根就没小腿那么矜持了，润滑剂在人体更高的也高不了多少的皮肤上化成水，跟张九龄的鸡巴互相吐液，黏黏稠稠，透亮又沾乳白。  
张九龄实在是闹扭成怒了，捏着王九龙的屁股就顶大力地说:你夹紧点儿，没跟人打过炮是咋，滑出去几次了。  
松了?  
这话实在是侮辱，可王九龙就受用，喘息之间还真乖乖夹紧了腿，让张九龄用腿操他这个人。  
张九龄被磨地爽了，进走之间也不懂得什么怜惜，蹭的人家娇生惯养的那点子肉见了红见了血丝，汗都疼出来了，呻吟都能听出疼。捏着人下巴，张九龄亲上去，勾着舌头缠着要对方嘴里的水，离开时黏着的水印儿随着张九龄落在后背上而掉下来。  
这人有对脆弱的蝴蝶骨，比起穿着大褂时的宽厚，光着身子实在是纤细，张九龄射出来的那一刻，整个人还死死箍着人后颈。  
我的男孩。  
张九龄想他五光十色一片烟花爆竹的脑子里多了一双水光淋淋的花瓣眼。

9.  
编辑终于抓住了失踪一周的著名情色小说家张九龄。  
地上到处都是外卖盒子和杰尼龟。  
张九龄眼下的黑圆圈着实吓人，编辑放下手里的报警电话，似是懵逼地问:张老师您这是改邪归正终于知道我们编辑行业的心酸了吗?  
张九龄轻描淡写扫了编辑一眼，抽出不知道哪儿搜刮出来的红塔山:封笔之作，爱要不要。  
编辑不解:您不是说这辈子除非你死都绝对不放弃写情色文学吗?  
而又大惊:真是身体问题?  
张九龄啐痰:老子恋爱了。  
不等编辑有反应，张九龄随手抓起件外套，居高临下又十分欠揍地说:我要去泡男人了，你记得把我外卖盒子丢了，还有如果有个叫郭麒麟人找我，告诉他我已经死了。  
编辑茫然:您搞得他?  
放屁！  
张九龄冷笑一声，我搞了他表弟。

end


End file.
